The major objective of this investigation is to develop a practical and resuable local heating device which will improve cold intolerance in patients with Raynaud's phenomenon and the pain and stiffness in the hands of patients with rheumatoid arthritis. The specific aims include designing a practical hand garment into which a new heating device will be incorporated, to determine the safety of this device in patients and then determine if the new heating device will be clinically helpful with Raynaud's phenomenon and in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. In the first phase of the study, patients will be interviewed to determine a prototype gloved heating device. The safety of the heated glove will be tested in normal individuals and groups of patients with Raynaud's phenomenon and rheumatoid arthritis. Flexibility and usefulness of the glove will be tested in an environmental cold chamber in patients with Raynaud's phenomenon. Finally, a double blinded placebo controlled ambulatory clinical trial will be done in patients with Raynaud's phenomenon and in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Outcome variables will include measurements of clinical improvement, hand function and quality of life.